A Night to Remember
by Lady Kayena
Summary: The story is about the Majestics and Robert's so-called-sister. What would they do if they find out they are suppose to marry people they've never even met before? And what about Kai and the new girl?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I've decided to re edit this story to correct its grammar and spelling mistakes.

  
Lets just say Robert has a younger sister, and she lives in Germany with their mother, but he lives in London with their father.

This is how it starts~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Within the luxurious castle that had belonged to their royal bloodline for generations, the servants were working hard to get the place ready for a grand ball. The mistress of the castle was ready to pick a wife for her son, and a husband for her daughter. To block their suspicions, she gave each of her children the right to make up part of the guest list. Naturally, the Majestics were all invited to the ball, being close friends with Robert. There was also an additional chance that one of them would be Robert's future brother-in-law. But none of them knew that, or even the idea behind this whole ball, which was a great idea, considering the fact that they might not even show up if they knew.

  
It was near sunset when a black limo parked across the splendid entrance of the castle. A tall, slender purple haired girl soon ran out of the back seat of the grand limo, and into the night. She dashed across the small flower garden and into her brother's open arms.

  
"I missed you so much!" the younger girl exclaimed anxiously.

  
"I know Allison, it has been years since I last saw you," he replied happily, eager to return her gesture.  
  
"Robert, you never told me you had a cute sister!" Enrique accused

  
"You will not be permitted to hit on my sister, Enrique," he said coolly, which made Enrique back off in alarm.  
  
"You must be my brother's friends." She greeted the Majestics  
  
"Yeah, we are," indicated the light green haired boy politely, " I'm Oliver of France. It's my pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He bowed gracefully before bending down to brush his lips gently against her hand.  
  
Allison blushed, but returned his gesture with a ladylike courtesy, "The pleasure is all mine."  
  
"I'm Enrique, from Rome," he greeted distractingly, getting jealous of all the attention Oliver was receiving from her.  
  
"I'm Johnny," he said absentmindedly, not even bothering to spare a glance down her way. "We are also his team-mates, you know."  
  
"No offence meant toward any of you kind gentlemen for me saying this, but did you not use to say teams are for weaklings?" she inquired in the politest way possible.  
  
"We all used to say that, the Blade Breakers were the ones that had changed our minds."  
  
"Were they the ones that had won against the Demolition Boys?"  
  
"The one and the same, I'm inviting them to the party tonight."   
  
"Did mom ever mention to you why she's having it in the first place?" Allison wanted to know.   
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I think it's for business reasons."  
  
"My parents told me it's going to be a ball," Enrique stated knowingly  
  
"That's what I was told as well. I wouldn't have come if my parents didn't make me." Johnny stated dryly, regretting ever listening to them

  
"I don't like balls very much," Allison replied shyly, realizing for the first time how many pairs of eyes were on her.  
  
This remark made Johnny open his eyes for the first time since the arrival of Allison. He couldn't help himself thinking she was pretty. He gazed at her unblinkingly without even realizing what he was doing until Allison stared back at him in confusion. He never knew she had blue eyes…he, himself was in a dream like state until he saw the blood rushing to her face. He snapped his head away within moments, suddenly finding the grass very interesting as a faint blush appeared on his tanned cheeks. He mentally slapped himself for stared at a girl, not to mention getting caught while doing so none the less. 

Nobody else seemed to realize what had happened, as Enrique added loudly, "Who doesn't? The only reasons I'm here, are for the cute girls."  
  
"I only came, because I wanted to see Robert," she replied in a low voice, trying to overcome the shock of catching her brother's friend staring at her like that. She thought he hated her…  
  
"I hate balls like these, but I don't have much of a choice since I live here." said Robert dramatically  
  


"Balls are my type of thing," Oliver replied proudly, " I'm also into arts and cooking.  
  
 "Really?" she gasped in excitement, forgetting Johnny momentarily, "have you ever been to the museum in Moscow?"  
  
"Yeah, I have. It's gorgeous."  
  
"I always wanted to go there, but mom doesn't like the idea of me traveling…" she muttered shyly after realizing how unladylike she was acting.  
  
"Looks like they have a lot in common," Enrique murmured to Robert under his breath, so they wouldn't overhear him.  
  
"That seems so. I wouldn't mind if they ever decide to go out. Oliver is a righteous gentleman who I would trust my sister with," he replied.  
  
"That's not fair! You trust her with him, but not with me?" he hissed desperately  
  


"Who can blame him? Look at your dating record," Johnny joined in, not wanting to look suspicious, being the only person that was left out of either conversations.   
  


"He has a good point Enrique," Robert replied calmly.   
  
Just then, Gustov, Robert's butler came out of the castle and decided to interrupt their reunion. "Welcome back Miss Allison, how may I serve you?"  
  


"It's nice to see you again, Gustov. Can you show me to my room please?" she pleaded, wanted to refresh herself desperately.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, miss."  
  
Allison and the Majestics made their way inside to the welcoming heat of the castle.  
  
"This place is going to look great tonight!" Allison exclaimed at the decorations near by.   
  
"Mom's the one who picked them out," Robert told her kindly  
  
"She does have a great taste… although pink is not my colour." She added, as the pink flowers on the table caught her attention.  
  
"Has mom picked out your dress yet?"  
  
"About a month ago."  
  
"That's quite unusual…" he stated thoughtfully.  
  
"I know. I normally get to pick out what I want to wear. But this time… well, you know," she tilted her head, "You should see the dress she got. It looks way too formal for a simple ball. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was picking out my wedding dress."  
  
"Do you think there's something she's not telling us?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  


"I think they are hiding something for sure. Normally, if I don't want to come, my parents would just excuse me, but this time they made me promise I would show up," Johnny confirmed their suspicions.   
  


"It better be good, whatever they are planning." Oliver added.  
   
"The ball's going to start in an hour, I have to get changed." Allison excused herself as she made her way to her room.   
  


"We better get changed too," Robert told them, as they nodded in response.

  
--------------------------------------AT THE BALL--------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Don't I look stupid in this dress?" Allison begged desperately for her brother's opinion.  
  
"Alli, you look fine." He replied calmly  
  
The rest of the Majestics arrived on the scene as Allison spoke otherwise, "No I don't."  
  
"You look gorgeous!" Oliver complimented   
  
"Thanks." She blushed. Forgetting her previous doubts.

"We should welcome the Blade Breakers to our castle. They are true warriors." They nodded in agreement, making their way to the other side of the ballroom.  
   
"I look fat in a tuxedo," Tyson whined childishly.  
  
 "Can't argue there." Kai joked. He was standing in his usual position by the wall. Kai had his eyes closed yet his senses were as alert as ever.  
  
Glaring at Kai as Kenny answered exasperatedly. "You look fine Tyson!"  
  


Tyson pouted at the way he was spoken too, but decided to keep quite. "I've never been to a formal party before!" spoke the overjoyed Max  
  


"Neither have I. I'm for one glad the chief picked up the tuxedos for us, think how stupid we would look if he hasn't." Ray grinned.   
  
"Hey guys." Enrique greeted politely, dressed up very formally in a black tuxedo  
  


"Nice party you have here," Tyson muttered sarcastically. Eyeing the girl next to him.

  
"Oh, I'm Allison, Robert's younger sister." She replied charmingly as she noted the attention she was receiving.   
  
"Its nice to meet you" said Max kindly  
  


Just as she was about to answer to that, the music had suddenly started. Making Oliver hold out his hand in invitation.  "May I have this dance?"  
  
Allison took his hand in a ladylike fashion, "of course."  
  
The duet went onto the dance floor, leaving the rest of them to stare behind.    
  
"There goes the love birds." Kai rolled his eyes.   
  
"I'm off to find some cute chicks." Enrique dashed toward some girls nearby.   
  
"I think I see my mom." Robert excused himself as he headed toward a middle-aged woman.

  
"Lets get some food!!" Tyson exclaimed, as he, Kenny, Ray, and Max ran toward the food court.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me now." Johnny growled.  
  


 Kai grunted in response.  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Hello mother." He approached her quietly, making her jump in alarm.   
  
"It's nice to see you again sweetie!" she hugged her son tightly after over coming the shock.  
  
"Mum, just out of sheer curiosity, why did you decide to have a ball?"  
  
"Oh, it's been a long time since I have last seen my friends."  
  
"Most people here are teenagers!" he pointed out.   
  
"I suppose its no use trying to lie to you. I'm looking for a girl to be your bride, and a nice young man to be your sister's husband." She stated simply.   
  
"WHAT??? DON'T YOU THINK IT'S A BIT EARLY?" He was surprised… to be an understatement.   
  
"Its never too early, my dear!"  
  
"Don't we get to pick our own?"  
  
"This is the whole point. You have to find a girl you like now or I'll pick one for you. You can't back out if I choose one you don't like!"  
  
"MOM?"  
  
"You better hurry. Your time is running out!"  
  
"Fine! But who are you picking for Allison?"  
  
"One of your friends."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm trying to decide between Oliver and Johnny? Enrique would've been on my list as well, but he already has a fiancé."  
  
"He never told me!"  
  
"He doesn't know. He would've never agreed with the decision if he did."  
  
"Thanks for telling me before hand." Robert mumbled.

He made his way across the dance floor once more as he approached his friends.   
  
"Enrique guess what? You have a fiancé!" he decided to break the news, 'softly'.   
  
"No I don't." he resented.   
  
"According to my mom you do. And the woman never lies." Robert smirked. Enjoying this moment.   
  
"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR! EVEN YOUR MOM KNOWS AND NO ONE TOLD ME! IT'S MY LIFE!"  
  
"I know just how you feel." Robert tried to comfort him, knowing this news was something nobody could take easily.   
  
"You mean you have one too?" He stared at him in shock.   
  
"After tonight, I will."  
  
Johnny's jaw dropped, "is that what this is about!"   
  


"Geeze…what made you think that?" Enrique questioned sarcastically.   
  
Allison and Oliver came up behind them hand in hand without their notice. Catching them off guard as he questioned, "What are you guys talking about?"  
  


"Oh nothing. Just about me and Robert's fiancés!" he exclaimed, going beyond hysterical. 

They gasped in shock as they turned their gazes onto Robert for reassurance. 

He shrugged helplessly.

   
Allison was shocked; then again who wouldn't be if they just found out they are going to get married?

  
   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Allison is still standing there shocked at what she had heard. "I can't believe it! My mom is making me marry someone I don't even know! But on the second thought I can't think of anybody else I'd preferred than either Oliver or Johnny. They are the two dreamiest guys I've ever met. But still, it would seem better if I actually had the choice."  
  
"I can't believe Allison is going to marry me or Oliver! I don't want to be married to somebody I don't even know, not to mention I have nothing in common with her. But I don't want her to be married to Oliver either. Call me selfish, but I don't want her and I don't want anybody else to have her either. Or maybe I do want her? My head is messed up! I can't like a girl I don't even know!" thought Johnny.  
  
Suddenly the song Dilemma by Nelly and Kelly Rowland started playing and broke their thoughts.  
  
"I love this song!" said Allison  
  
"I love this song!" said Johnny at the exact same time  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
"Um, wanna dance?" Johnny asked  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
So they went on to the dance floor. Oliver is on the other side of the ballroom talking to Enrique.  
  
"So between me and Johnny which one do you think her mom's going to pick?"  
  
"I'm not sure? But I think the one who have the most in common with her."  
  
Robert: That's going to be hard. Oliver is like her artistic side, but Johnny is like her stubborn side.  
  
"I think she likes you both. So it's going to be a tough decision weather its Allison or her mom's decision."  
  
Robert: She's lucky to have either one of you, but I really have to find a girl I like or I'll be stuck with someone I hate for the rest of my life.  
  
Enrique: At least you get to choose, for all I know I could be stuck with a rich spoiled brat.  
  
"Sure. when's the last time you've seen a mirror?" mumbled Tyson  
  
Soon the tune of Dilemma is replaced by the melody of a slow song. Allison is still dancing with Johnny. Now she is resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Allison is thinking, "This is nice, I actually feel peaceful. That's nice for a change. For once I actually feel safe. I feel protected from the dangers that are coming my way.  
  
Flash back-2 weeks ago  
  
The Magical Bladers had Allison surrounded.  
  
"What do you want with me!" she demanded  
  
"I think you know perfectly well!"  
  
"Let me go! I'm not giving you my Drangle bit!"  
  
"Too bad, it's not your choice!" said the leader  
  
"Let me go!!!" Allison screamed as a guy twice her size grabbed her.  
  
Allison bit the arm holding her.  
  
"AHHH!" the guy screamed, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU BRAT!"  
  
"You can run but you can't hide. Where ever you go, we'll be there, to take your bit beast!" said a different guy.  
  
"All we wanted was your bit beast, but now I want you to suffer!" said the 1st guy.  
  
Now back at present time.  
  
Allison remembered the fear that she carried with her for the last few days. She wanted to tell her brother about what happened, but she didn't want him to get hurt. If he knows, he would do everything he can to protect her, but she really didn't want him get involved. The Magical Bladers are the most powerful bladers she had ever met. She knew the Majestics wouldn't stand a chance against them.  
  
"I still don't get why I feel safe. Johnny is not going to be able to do anything about it, but I suppose it feels good to know that you aren't alone. Anyways, what girl can be worried when she is in the arms of a cute knight." Thought Allison as she laughed inside her head.  
  
Johnny looked down at the girl in his arms, "she looks so peaceful, like she's protected from the rest of the world." His expression softened, "she's beautiful," he thought to him self, "OK! So I do like her, how messed up can I get, to have a crush on Robert's sister. But I'm still glad I made that clear to my self. So should I go and tell that to her? Nah, it wouldn't make a difference, but what if it will? I can't risk loosing her!  
  
"Allison? Can I tell you something?" whispered Johnny, didn't want to disturb her peace.  
  
"Yeah, what is it," she held her head up, looking him in the eyes  
  
"Ok Johnny, you can do this!" he thought to him self. Then he said out loud, "I like you Alli, and I want to marry you!"  
  
Allison looked at him strangely.  
  
Johnny thought, "That came out wrong! Oh, great I just made a fool out of my self!"  
  
Allison's frown slowly turned in to a smile, "I like you too! And I wouldn't mind marrying you either!"  
  
"OH! REALLY!"  
  
"You sound surprised?" Allison asked  
  
"Well, the look on your face before scared me!"  
  
Allison blushed, "Sorry about that, I just thought you hated me before. What you said surprised me, that's all."  
  
"What made you think I hate you?"  
  
"You never even seemed to want to talk to me, or look at me as a matter of fact."  
  
"Sorry, maybe Robert haven't told you before, but that's just who I am. You shouldn't take it personally!"  
  
"I know better know," said Allison with a smirk on her face  
  
"ALLISON!" yelled a girl from behind her  
  
"Terra? What you doing here? I thought you said you wouldn't be able to make it?" asked Allison to the girl  
  
"What? You didn't think, I'd let you come here all by your self did you?" said the girl smiling.  
  
"No, of course not," said Allison sarcastically  
  
"Do you mind introducing us," said Terra as she looked at Johnny strangely  
  
Just then Allison realized that she is still in Johnny's arms.  
  
"Oops!" she managed say before her whole face turned red. "Um, this is Johnny. Johnny this is Terra." She said as she let go of his neck.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Terra  
  
"Yeah, same here," said Johnny grumpily, mad at Terra for interrupting their moment.  
  
Terra got the hint, so she took off to find Robert.  
  
"So, is she your friend?" asked Johnny  
  
"Yeah, my best friend. We've known each other since forever!"  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"You don't seem to like her much."  
  
"Just a bad first impression."  
  
"Okay." said Allison  
  
They decided to go across the room to where the rest were standing.  
  
"So Terra, what happened?" asked Allison  
  
"What made you think something happened?" said Terra innocently  
  
"People don't just fly half way across Europe for no reason, not to mention at the middle of the night."  
  
"Fine, I was going to tell you later, but Oh well, here goes." Said Terra, "I'm swearing off guys!"  
  
"What?" said Allison trying not to laugh. "You? Swearing? Off? Guys? I'd never thought I'd hear those words in the same sentence!"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"What happened between you and Mark?"  
  
"He is such a jerk! So I broke up with him."  
  
"So that's why! Still, I don't think you'd last a week."  
  
"I can!"  
  
"When's the last time you've not had a boyfriend for that long?"  
  
"Let me think."  
  
"You don't have to, since I already know the answer. NEVER!"  
  
"Fine so you are right. So what?"  
  
Allison shook her head. "I made my point, that's what!"  
  
Oliver said, " Terra, you remind me of Enrique."  
  
"What! I've been away from girls for that long!" said Enrique innocently  
  
"No you haven't!" said Robert  
  
"You know what? You'd be perfect for each other!" said Johnny  
  
"If you say so!" said Enrique and Terra at the same time.  
  
They stared at each other for a long time. Enrique decided to break the silence. "So babe, want something to drink?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Terra answered  
  
"Told you, she won't last a week, or even a hour as a matter of fact." Said Allison to the rest.  
  
"Their personality matches perfectly." Said Johnny  
  
"I should've known that when I first met Enrique. But I wonder why that never crossed my mind?"  
  
"I have no idea. Its your head, not mine, if you don't know then how should we?" said the very annoyed Johnny.  
  
"Calm down. You don't have to get mad. I was only saying it, for fun."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Oliver and Robert decided to leave those two alone; they walked to where the chairs were.  
  
"I wonder what's up with him?" he said quietly to Robert  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"I think they are perfect for each other. So I'm stepping aside." Said Oliver  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw them dancing. They both looking very happy, the happiest I've ever seen them."  
  
"I know what you mean. You are a good friend Oliver!" Said Robert  
  
"Yeah I suppose I am, Johnny better make her happy. If not I'd be doing this for no reason at all."  
  
Johnny is still really mad at Terra for intruding, so he decided to go on to the balcony to calm down. And Allison followed him.  
  
"Johnny what's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'd chose you, if I can."  
  
"What you talking about?"  
  
"You know."  
  
Johnny turned around and looked in her eyes.  
  
"You mean it?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, I like you a lot! But if my mom chooses Oliver. What would I do? I like him, but he's just not you," said Allison with tears in her eyes.  
  
Johnny sighed, "Then we'd just have to make our peace with just being friends no matter how hard it's going to be. I just want to let you know that I think you are the best girl I ever met." He lift his right arm and wrapped it around Allison.  
  
" Thanks." She said as she lift up her head and their eyes met. They slowly leaned toward each other and their lips touched.  
  
Just then Allison's mom came out on to the balcony. She said, "I suppose that decides it."  
  
They backed away from each other immediately, surprised by the presence of the third person and the voice from her mother.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Don't bother, I'm going to call Johnny's parents later, then the engagement will be official!"  
  
"You mean it!" asked Johnny  
  
"Yeah, you didn't leave me much of a choice. Since you liked each other so much, I'd be breaking your hearts if I split you up. Plus I trust you with my daughter since I've known you for so long. Not to mention you are a close friend of Robert's. I think I'll leave you two alone now, but I suggest you come inside. Your friends would want to hear the announcement."  
  
"Well! I suppose that ends our worries." Said Johnny as he putted his arm around Allison once again.  
  
"Definitely! We are probably stuck together for the rest of our lives. Don't come complaining if you find something you don't like." Said Allison with a smirk  
  
"I don't think that's going to happen. I'd love everything about you," he said as he bent down to kiss her forehead. "We better go in now, I think the rest would want to hear the news."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I wish Robert would have the luck we've had."  
  
"Yeah, me too." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Inside the room, Terra was dancing with Enrique, Oliver and Robert was talking to each other. Johnny and Allison walked in hand in hand. Most people turned around to look at them, with huge kind smiles on their faces.  
  
" So I guess the two of u made up," said Oliver  
  
"Yeah," said Allison with a sad smile  
  
"Hey don't feel bad for me, I'll find someone. I just hope she's as special as u," said Oliver  
  
"Um, does anybody else feel uncomfortable being here right now?" asked Enrique  
  
"Count me in," said Terra with a weird look  
  
Robert and Johnny just shook their heads. Allison and Robert's mom came and sat down next to them.  
  
"Well, I see u met your fiancé!" she said to Enrique  
  
"WHAT??????" asked the kids?  
  
"She's Terra McNeal, the millionaire Thomas McNeal's daughter, your marriage was arranged before the two of you were even born." (I'm sorry ;I forgot her last name.)  
  
"How come, I'm always the last one to know those things?" asked Enrique  
  
"Well, look at the bright side, you get to marry Terra," said Allison  
  
"True," said Enrique as he gave Terra one of his special smiles  
  
Terra giggled and nodded.  
  
"So how's your search going?" asked Robert's mom  
  
"Not so good, since most of girl's marriages were already planned, well at least the pretty ones," said Robert  
  
"Man! You are so shallow!" said Johnny, "Looks aren't everything!"  
  
"It's easy for you to say, since you are marrying my sister and she's gorgeous."  
  
"True enough," said Johnny, "but still looks aren't everything, you have to look for good personality too."  
  
"Yeah, or maybe I'll end up with someone with your personality." Said Robert  
  
Everybody in the room pictured a will mannered girl/guy with Johnny's personality marrying him/her. Everybody shuddered and then broke out laughing.  
  
"I'll die before I marry someone with your personality," said Enrique as he struggled for air  
  
"Yeah me too," said Oliver as he fell on the floor laughing  
  
"Me three," said Terra as she grabbed Enrique for support so she doesn't fall off her seat  
  
"Same here," said Robert as he dropped his head on the table, choking from his laughter  
  
Allison coughed, to get their attention. "Aren't you forgetting something, I'm marrying the real deal here, and I love him. So no more jokes from you evil people, who doesn't appreciate my cute knight."  
  
"Well, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard from anybody," said Johnny, " And I love you too."  
  
Allison gave him a really sweet smile.  
  
"Mom? Can I have just one more week before I have to choose?" asked Robert  
  
"I suppose, if that's what you want. I guess I can't make you choose right now if you don't want to," said Robert's mom as she left the table  
  
NEXT DAY Terra and Enrique decided to go shopping, and they dragged Oliver with them, so they can find him a girl friend. Robert, Johnny, and Allison decided to go to the park to try and find him a fiancé.  
  
AT THE PARK  
  
"There must be at least 10 rich and sophisticated girl I can see here," said Johnny, "Counting you of course." He said to Allison.  
  
"How sweet!"  
  
Robert Coughed. "Let's get to the point!"  
  
"Ok, how about if we start over there by the fountain," said Allison  
  
"I don't think the type of girl that Robert likes would hang out around a fountain?" said Johnny, "They would more likely to be hanging out in a bey stadium."  
  
"True, but not many sophisticated girls can bey blade,"  
  
"That's true too."  
  
"Hey, what do you think about that girl?" asked Robert as he pointed to a girl that's sitting underneath a tree and reading a book.  
  
"She's pretty, and seems smart, but I really don't think she's the type of girl that your mother would want you to marry," said Johnny  
  
"Why not?" he asked apparently a little too blind  
  
"Well," Allison started, "She doesn't look like she's from a wealthy family, so I don't think her parent's would agree to a prearranged marriage, unless they want something from us."  
  
"And," Johnny continued, " she doesn't look like she's the type to agree to a marriage unless she get to know you first."  
  
"So, all have to do is go and talk to her, and get to know her, before the week is up. Then I can tell her that I want to marry her. So it would be a win- win for both me, her, and mom." Said Robert as she walked toward the girl.  
  
Allison whispered to Johnny, "looks like he didn't consider the fact that the girl may not want to marry him."  
  
"And the fact that she may not even want to go out with him," added Johnny  
  
"He can be so careless sometimes," said the both of them together  
Ok people, this chapter is finished. U can submit your characters if you want them to be paired up with Robert or Oliver. Otherwise I can't continue, because I don't have any characters in mind. You can decide what her response is when Robert talk to her under the tree, she can say no if u want her to, and then maybe later, they get to meet again and he can save her from some evil people. And then so on... SO SUBMITT UR OC CHARACTERS IF U WANT TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! (PS. I'll take in the first two characters I get.) The faster I get my characters the faster I can continue on with the story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is a description of Allison. She is 14 years old, which is two years younger than Robert. She has pale skin, purple hair and blue eyes. Her hair is about shoulder length. Allison wears a white tank top and a blue mini skirt. She usually has a blue jean jacket on. Her bit beast is Drangle the phoenix of ice. (U can picture the colours of her bit beast, can't u?) Her blade is light blue, silver, and white. It's attacks are ice dagger, blizzard storm, and frozen mist. She is a really good blader, like her brother, but she doesn't pick on people who are not as good a blader as she is. Allison is a nice, smart, and happy person. She likes shopping, talking, and beyblading. Allison enjoy arguing with people and getting on their nerves, but nobody ever gets mad at her, because they know she's just kidding.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Robert walked toward the strange girl under the tree. She wore a black tank top covered by a black long-sleeved see-through shirt with a blue sleeves and a black ankle length skirt with a slit up to her knees. She had high-heeled slip on shoes. He was getting nervous, as he got closer. Just when he was within 2 meters of her she looked up. The girl smiled, "Hi, is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Oh, um, I was just wondering what your name may be?" asked Robert nervously  
  
"It's Wiccanex, but you can call me Anne if you want," said the girl politely  
  
"That's a very unusual name," said Robert, "but I like it. I'm Robert."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," said Anne (I'm just gonna call her Anne cause it's easier to type), "You're the first person who liked my name, most people just thought it was strange."  
  
"I don't think they have good tastes if they think your name is strange," said Robert knowingly, but he was very nervous on the inside.  
  
"You know what? You are the nicest guy I've ever met." Said Anne with a sweet smile  
  
"Why thank you," said Robert, "Would you like to have a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Sure why not, I just finished my book anyway."  
  
OLIVER, ENRIQUE, AND TERRA'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
"How about that girl?" asked Terra  
  
"No," said Oliver without even looking at the girl Terra was pointing to.  
  
"We've been at this for hours!" wined Enrique, "I would've gone out with half of the girls you said no to. And I thought I was picky!"  
  
"You really liked Allison didn't you?" asked Terra  
  
"Yeah, she was like my other self." Said Oliver with a sigh  
  
"Then why did you let Johnny have her?" asked Enrique  
  
"Because they were my friends, and I wanted them to be happy." Said Oliver as he looked down on the floor.  
  
"That's so like you," said a voice from behind them. When they looked up they saw a girl with black hair and red streaks. She dressed like a tomboy  
  
"Hi Lisa, when did you get here?" asked Oliver  
  
"Just few hours ago," said Lisa as she jumped on Oliver's back, "What? You missed me?"  
  
Oliver struggled to say, "I'll say yes, if you get off of me."  
  
Lisa just laughed and jumped off. "Who was the lucky girl that you fell in love with?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know her," said Oliver  
  
"It's Robert's sister, you know the sweet one," said Enrique  
  
"Don't think I know her," said Lisa, "anyways good to see you again Enrique, it's been ages."  
  
"I know," replied Enrique, "I want you to meet my fiancé, Terra." Said Enrique as he wrapped his arm around Terra's waist  
  
"Hi," said Terra with a friendly smile  
  
"I feel bad for you," said Lisa as she patted Terra's shoulder, "I know I wouldn't want to be married to a player like him."  
  
"HEY!!! What's that suppose to mean?" asked Enrique  
  
"That you are a player," said Terra with a know it all smile  
  
"You are the one to talk," said Oliver  
  
"Don't insult my kitten," said Enrique to Oliver  
  
"Why thank you Enrique-poo,"  
  
Both Lisa and Oliver shook their heads  
  
"Actually," said Lisa with a sweat drop, "I was wrong, you are perfect for each other. Enrique and Terra." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! I've decided to add a big twist to the story. I kinda got bored with the story before, so I've decided to make it more interesting. The next few chapters will be different from the main theme. U'll see what the twist is when u gets there! This chapter will be a bit confusing, but I'll explain it later. This chapter takes place 1 week after the last one. (Ps. I'm really bad at coming up with last names. If it is not from the country I said it was then please forgive me, cause I'm really bad at it.)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Everybody was at Robert's castle, including his mom, but one person was missing.  
  
"Hey, Johnny?" asked Enrique, "Where is Alli?"  
  
"I don't know, she said she wanted to take a walk in the park to clear her mind," replied Johnny  
  
"Robert? Why did you call all of us here?" asked Anne  
  
"Well, I have an announcement, I just wanted all of you here to be my witnesses," said Robert  
  
Mostly everybody there knew what he was talking about, except for Anne and Lisa.  
  
Before anything happened Gustav, Robert's butler ran in the room and handed Mrs. Kamori, (let's just say that's her last name) a letter. When she opened it she gasped and her tears fell on the letter.  
  
"Mom? What is it?" asked Robert as he walked closer  
  
She handed Robert the letter. He read it aloud so everybody could hear it.  
You may have hid her from me before, but I have her now. You know who I am. If you want to see her again, hand over Drangle and her mate, or say good- bye to Alexia Surmaro forever.  
  
(Remember Drangle is Allison's bit beast)  
  
"Who is Alexia?" asked Enrique as he took the letter from Robert  
  
"Alexia is Allison's real name," said Mrs. Kamori sadly  
  
Everybody in the room gasped  
  
"Alexia is my twin sister's daughter, but she was under my care since the accident 8 yrs ago. My sister Felicity and her husband lived in Moscow, Russia with their twin girl and boy. Alexia and Chris were their names. When Alexia was 6yrs old she was in a freak accident, and she lost all of her memory. Later they found out that the accident wasn't accidental it was a planned murder. Felicity told the press that her daughter died after being in the hospital for 2 weeks, but it was a lie. Felicity sent her to live with me. She had no other choice, but to give up her daughter for her own safety. It was a hard choice, but she did what she had to do. I changed her name to Allison and I call her my daughter and I loved her as my own."  
  
"I only knew she was my cousin," said Robert, "but I didn't know the whole story."  
  
"What do they want with her?" asked Enrique, " And what is Drangle?"  
  
"Its Allison's bit beast remember, or should I say Alexia's," said Terra sadly  
  
"They better not touch her or they're dead!" yelled Johnny as he stood up  
  
"You should settle down a bit, because getting mad is not going to help her," said Mrs. Kamori as she wiped her tear, "Johnny go to your room and calm down."  
  
"Fine!" yelled Johnny as he left the room  
  
"Who is Drangle's mate?" asked Robert  
  
"It's a long story," said Mrs. Kamori with a sigh, "When Alexia was little her parents arranged her to marry the son of their next door neighbour. They were very rich and they owned a powerful company, Felicity's husband came from the royal blood of Russia. So it was a win- win deal for both families. One gets royalty and power, the other gets money and fame. Alexia and their son were really good friends when they were kids, and they knew they were suppose to get married when they grow up, and they were happy with it. They each had a locket with an ancient spirit. They were the power of the phoenixes. Alexia got Drangle the phoenix of ice and he got the phoenix of fire. (Any idea where this is going? Come on u must have some idea, how many guys u know has a red phoenix for a bit beast, rich, and lived in Russia)  
  
"Poor Johnny," said Oliver, "if she already has a fiancé then why did you arrange her marriage with Johnny?"  
  
"Because he thinks she died 8 yrs ago. How would you feel if I showed up on your door step and told you to marry your dead fiancé?"  
  
"Good point," said Robert, "but we have to find him in order to save Alexia."  
  
"Even if we can find him, how do you know he's going to give up his bit beast," said Oliver  
  
"What makes you think that we can even find that guy, there must be millions of people in Russia, he may not even live there anymore," said Enrique  
  
"Hello!!" said Terra, "How many rich Russian guys with a red phoenix for a bit beast do you know?"  
  
"You don't think?" asked Lisa  
  
"That's what exactly I'm thinking," said Terra  
  
"You don't mean Kai? Do you?" asked Oliver  
  
"Kai?" said everybody else in the room  
  
LOL, a very interesting twist wouldn't you say? I'll add some Anne/Robert, Oliver/Lisa, Enrique/Terra, and Johnny/Alexia/Kai. I know this is getting really weird, but I'm having a lot of fun writing about it! I want a lot of reviews before I can up date the next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Robert and the rest decided to go to Russia to ask his aunt if Kai is whom they thought he was. When they arrived at the mansion, they saw that it was a mansion fit for royalty. It was huge, not to mention beautiful covered in snow. When they saw the mansion next to it, they weren't surprised at why Felicity Surmaro chose their son to marry her daughter. When they walked out the limo, Chris Surmaro came out to welcome them. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a blue bandana on. He wore a blue T- shirt with black sleeves showing and brown jeans, along with blue fingerless gloves. All of the girls there nearly fainted at the sight of him. He was their idea of the "perfect" guy.  
  
"Hey, cousin! Long time no see?" said Chris  
  
"Yeah, I know," answered Robert, "Meet my friends, they are Oliver, Enrique, Johnny, Terra, Lisa, and Anne."  
  
"It's nice to meet you guys," said Chris as he gave them a smile  
  
All of the girls giggled.  
  
"You never mentioned that your cousin was a cutie!" said Terra  
  
"Terra!!!" Enrique yelled at her.  
  
"What? Just pointing out the obvious," replied Terra as she kissed Enrique on the cheek  
  
"True!" said Lisa as she nodded in agreement  
  
"Sorry to say, but I agree with them," said Anne as she gave Chris a smile  
  
"You have to excuse them," said Robert with a sweat drop  
  
"It's ok, I'm use to it. Do you guys want to come it or stay out here and talk all day?" asked Chris with a smile  
  
"I have important things to discuss with you, it's about your sister," said Robert  
  
"Alexia? Oh my god! Please tell me she's all right!" demanded Chris  
  
Everybody else there gave him an uneasy look.  
  
"Let's talk inside!" said Robert as he went in the mansion  
  
LATER INSIDE!  
  
"What happened to Alexia?" demanded Chris  
  
"He has her," said Terra  
  
"No!" said Chris with a long sigh. He dropped his head on his hands.  
  
"He is willing to give her back if we are willing to give him Drangle and her mate," replied Oliver  
  
"Tell us who your next door neighbour is," said Anne  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him in years since his accident. It was on the same day as Alexia's."  
  
"Is Dranzer, her mate?" asked Lisa  
  
"How did you know?" asked Chris as he looked up  
  
"That means, Kai was the one Alexia was suppose to marry?" said Enrique knowingly, "we were right all along!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S SUPPOSE TO MARRY KAI?" screamed Johnny, who remained silent until now  
  
"We weren't suppose to say anything, were we?" said Enrique with an oops look  
  
"Johnny we don't have time for that now, Alexia's safety is more important!" said Terra  
  
"I guess you are right," said Johnny with a sigh  
  
"Anyways," said Robert, "You said his accident was on the same day?"  
  
"Yeah, his accident with Black Dranzer." Said Chris, "He never came back here since then. I've heard he lost his memory as well, and he went to live with his grandfather. I don't know if he ever remembered who Alexia was or vice versa."  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought," said Oliver, "I really don't think Kai is willing to give up Dranzer for some girl he doesn't even remember."  
  
"There is no use sitting here and wining, we should go and ask Kai!" said Lisa as she jumped up  
  
"We'd never know if we don't try?" said Chris as he got up as well  
  
"Well, it's settled!" said Terra as she followed Lisa's example, "Wait a second," she said as she saw a picture of two little kids playing together. "Is that you and Alexia?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Chris, "Those were great times, just me and my sis."  
  
The rest looked at the picture. Johnny says, "I never knew she was brunet, I thought she had purple hair?"  
  
"She's a natural brunet, but she has been dying her hair since she started living with my family," said Robert  
  
IN JAPAN, The blade breakers were training for another tournament, but suddenly the Majestics and few others decided to drop.  
  
"Hey what's up?" asked Max  
  
"Long time no see," said Tyson  
  
"It has been a while," said Robert, "Meet Lisa, Anne, and my cousin Chris."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" said Kenny  
  
"What made you decide to drop by?" asked Ray  
  
"We sort of have to ask Kai some questions," said Oliver uneasily  
  
Kai opened his eyes as he heard his name. He was standing in his usual pose. "What about me?"  
  
"Do you remember me?" asked Chris as he walked closer  
  
"You do look familiar," said Kai as he thought harder, "Is your last name Surmaro?"  
  
"So you do remember me!" said Chris happily, "Long time no see, buddy!"  
  
"Yeah, it has been a long time, I'd say," said Kai at last  
  
Everybody there looked shocked.  
  
"Do you remember anybody else?" asked Chris who decided to break the silence  
  
"A girl, a brunet who was with you all the time," said Kai, "I think her name was Alexia. She had a good personality, always happy no matter what happens."  
  
"Yeah she was always the cheerful one, when things were looking bad," said Chris sadly, "she was my sister."  
  
"When I went back to Russia I decided to ask around to see how the two of you were doing, and somebody told me that she died 8yrs ago," said Kai  
  
'That's why we are here," said Terra, "Alexia is still alive, she had been living with Robert for the past years, and she would be dead if we don't do something!"  
  
"What!" yelled the shocked Kai  
  
"You remember the girl you saw at the party?" asked Johnny who spoke for the first time  
  
"Yeah, the one with the purple hair, I thought she looked familiar," said Kai quietly, "So, what happened? Is she ok?"  
  
"She's in danger, we have to give the kidnapper Drangle and Dranzer in exchange for Alexia's safely. Are you willing to give up Dranzer?" asked Oliver  
  
Kai thought quietly for a moment. Dranzer? What should I do? asked Kai  
  
It's your choice my master. I know you love the girl, so I will understand if you want to save her. replied Dranzer  
  
Thanks Dranzer said Kai  
  
"Show me the way!" said Kai to the Majestics and the others  
Ok ppl, here goes the chapter. So wut do u think of it? I think I want Alexia to go with Kai. And Johnny's my 2nd favourite character and I don't' want him to be lonely so if u want to submit ur character to be paired up with him, please do so. In the mean time, I want some nice reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The Magic Bladers and the Demolition boys hold Alexia captive in Russia.  
  
"Now bring me her bit beast! I want Drangle, the guardian of Ice! She has more power than all of your bit beasts!" Yelled Voltaire, at Demolition Boys.  
  
Tala and Brian did as they were told. They took Alexia from the room where she was held captive and dragged her along the hallway. They quickly entered a room and it turned out to be a bey stadium. Then they threw Alexia on the floor. She tried to get up but fell back down.  
  
"Now hand over your bit beast and I'll let you off easy!" yelled Brian  
  
"You'll never get Drangle! You can count on that!" Alexia yelled back  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep! That's the first lesson I've ever learned, said Tala as he took out his bey blade and launched it, "If I can't get you to hand it over peacefully, I'll take it from you by force."  
  
"You can try but you'll never win!" replied Alexia as she got up with some effort and launched her blade  
  
"You don't stand a chance against the two of us," said Brian as he launched his blade as well  
  
Falborg quickly emerged from Brian's blade and tried to use its secret weapon of turning moving air in to knife slashes. Drangle emerged from Alexia's blade to protect her, by forming a wall made of ice crystals around her.  
  
"Nice try, but your defence circle is not going to last for ever," said Brian evilly  
  
"And don't you forget about me!" said Tala as he summoned his bit beast Wolborg, "It's ice against ice, we'll see which of our bit beast is stronger!"  
  
"We're not scared of you!" yelled Alexia in return, and Drangle screeched to back up her master's words.  
  
Falborg tried to scratch Drangle with his wings, but Drangle backed away in time. But she wasn't fast enough to dodge Wolborg's ice beam. Which frozen half of her wing. Drangle screeched in pain.  
  
"No Drangle!" yelled Alexia as she walked closer to the dish, but Drangle used her body movement to tell her to go back to her shelter, which is used to protect her from Falborg's deadly attacks.  
  
"You ready to give up now? It would save your bit beast from all the pain," said Tala  
  
Alexia considered Tala's offer for a minute, before Drangle told her to not even think about it, because she will never abandon her no matter what happens, and she will never willingly obey anyone, but her.  
  
"Thanks Drangle," said Alexia quietly to her blade, "Now use your ice dagger attack, it's time for pay back!"  
  
IN THE MEAN WHILE, WITH THE BLADE BREAKERS AND THE MAJESTICS AND FEW OTHER PEOPLE  
  
"Do you even know where we are going?" asked Tyson  
  
"Dranzer is following Drangle's aura," replied Kai, "I think we are getting closer, I can feel Dranzer, and he is getting restless."  
  
"Yeah, I can feel it too from Thundra," said Chris, "After all, he is one of the four guardians."  
  
"If I'm correct," said Kenny in his usual tone, "Drangle, Dranzer, and Black Dranzer are the other three guardian bit beasts."  
  
"What does the guardian bit beasts do?" asked Max  
  
"They are the guardian of balance, if one of them are destroyed, then the balance of day will be lost and earth will be ruined," said Kenny  
  
"I don't get it," said Enrique, "how can bit beast control the balance of the day?"  
  
"Will, Kai's Dranzer has the power of fire, it keeps us warm just like the sun. If Dranzer is destroyed then, lets put it this way, we will freeze to death! Chris's Thundra has the power of thunder, which has control over rainstorms. If Thundra is destroyed then we will die of drought. Alexia's Drangle has the power of ice, which controls the amount of snow we get and how cold our temperature gets. If Drangle is destroyed then we will die of heat. In another words they all work together to keep our planet in balance. But mainly Dranzer and Drangle works together, if one of them has too much power then us humans would be suffering of heat or cold. But if one of them dies then we would be over whelmed with the other's power. As for Black Dranzer it controls the power of Darkness. It is the most powerful out of the 4 guardian bit beasts; it alone can control the power of the night. No other bit beast can control its power. If Black Dranzer is destroyed then no night will ever come."  
  
"How are we suppose to get any rest then?" asked Tyson  
  
"The point is we won't be able to, that's why Black Dranzer can't be destroyed! The balance of our planet will be broken if we do so," said Kai, "I think that's the room they are in!" said Kai as he pointed to the room to his left.  
  
"About time," said Robert  
  
"Let's kick this door down!" said Chris, "Or better use our bit beasts!"  
  
3, 2, 1, let it rip!  
. . Ok this is the end of the chapter! Don't worry I'll update it soon. And I'll probably get a chance to use the characters u sent in, in the chapter after the next! Tell me, whose ur favourite character in the story? Out of the oc and the characters from the show. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Just as Dranzer and Thundra broke the door a giant explosion occurred from inside the room. They saw a giant silver phoenix with blue streaks circling around two frozen bey blades. When they looked closer they realized that they were Tala and Brian's. When Tala and Brian saw the Majestics and the Blade Breakers enter the room, they turned around and ran away. Thundra and Dranzer flew closer to Drangle, who greeted them with a friendly screech. Then a girl with brown hair walked toward them. Most people there recognized her to be Alexia or Allison.  
  
I am Thundra, the guardian of thunder said the orange phoenix to Alexia  
  
I am Dranzer, the guardian of fire said the red phoenix as it rubbed it's head against Drangle  
  
You knew us at one time said Thundra  
  
It was a hard choice but we had to erase your memory for your own good 8 yrs ago said Dranzer  
  
"You are the one who did it!" yelled Kai as he walked closer to punish Dranzer for what he did.  
  
Let us explain said Drangle as she stood between Kai and Dranzer, But first, let's get all of you reacquainted  
  
The rest walked over to Alexia/ Allison to see if she was ok. Terra gave her a big hug. Alexia gave Terra a reassuring smile to tell her that she was all right.  
  
"How come you never told me you had brown hair?" asked Enrique  
  
"I guess it never occurred to me that it was important," said Alexia with a shrug  
  
Chris walked closer to Alexia and gave her a tight hug. "It's good to see you again! You probably don't who I am though." Chris added  
  
"You look just like me!" said Alexia as he and Chris backed away from each other so they can see each other's faces, "Are we related?"  
  
"You can say that," said Chris  
  
"He is your twin brother," said Robert, "Your real brother."  
  
"What you mean?" asked Alexia, "If I'm not your sister then who am I? Why can't I remember my past?"  
  
"That's something Thundra, Dranzer, and Drangle have to explain," said Kai as he walked closer to Alexia  
  
"I know I've seen you somewhere before, but I don't remember when or how," said Alexia as she looked straight into Kai's eyes. She looked at it like she was trying to find something within it. "I can't remember who you are!" yelled Alexia in frustration, "I know I care about you, but I just don't know why," she said sadly  
  
Drangle sighed, I don't think we have a choice, but to give her, her memory back  
  
She deserves to know her own brother, and Kai said Thundra  
  
I don't think she's ready to know what happened said Dranzer, but I don't think I have enough power to keep her from seeking what she wanted to remember  
  
I guess her love for Kai is just too strong said Drangle with a chuckle as she rubbed her face against Dranzer.  
  
I guess I don't have much of a choice said Dranzer with a sigh as lights came out from all three phoenixes and they surrounded Alexia.  
  
"I, I remember now," said Alexia with a shiver, "My accident with Black Dranzer!"  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe now. That was 8 years ago," said Chris as he wrapped his arms around his long lost sister.  
  
"He tried to take over my body," said Alexia, "To become a human, if it wasn't for Drangle he would've succeeded."  
  
"But what does he want with you?" asked Ray  
  
"She wasn't the one he wanted," said Kai, " I was."  
  
"He just wanted to use her to get to me."  
  
"Kai?" asked Alexia, "That is your name isn't it. I mean you changed a lot since the last time I saw you. I can hardly recognize you."  
  
"So you finally remembered your old pal!" said Kai in a mischievous tone.  
  
Alexia jumped on Kai and gave him the biggest hug! He wasn't expecting that, therefore he almost fell on the ground; it took him a minute to regain his balance.  
  
"It's so good to see you again!" said Alexia as she kissed him on the cheek. She jumped off of the blushing Kai and ran to hug Chris.  
  
"Long time no see bro!" said Alexia as she did the same thing to him as she did to Kai.  
  
"That's the Alexia I knew!" said Chris as he let go of her  
  
Everybody smiled at the brother and the sister, but at the same time they were feeling bad for Johnny, they heard what the bit beasts said, and they saw how she reacted around Kai. It was pretty obvious that she loves Kai.  
  
"So anything happened while I was away?" asked Alexia  
  
"Um, let's see," said Chris, " I have a girlfriend."  
  
"Who? Do I know her?"  
  
" I don't think so, her name is Kim" (Kim if u r reading this, please don't kill me. Ur name was the first one that popped in my head.)  
  
"Dunno who she is, but can't wait to meet her though!"  
  
"You'll get a chance to meet her! Let's get you home! I'm sure mom would be happy to see you nice and safe!"  
Hey ppl! I'm gonna use one of your characters in the next story to pair up with Johnny! She is going to be one of Kim's friends. I'm currently running out of ideas, so if u have any, u r welcome to tell me! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ppl! I really need some ideas 4 this story k? Email me if u have any. I want 8 more reviews before I'm going to update. I will pair Johnny with the love of his life in the next chapter, and it won't be Alexia. Johnny is my 2nd favourite character in beyblade, so I'm not going to allow him to end up alone or be unhappy, so u don't have to worry. But I'm gonna add a little twist about his oc's past or present.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Everybody is at the Surmaro's mansion. After their family reunion, Chris decided to show Kai, Lisa, Anne, Allison, and Terra around the mansion. Ray, Tyson, Kenny, and Max decided to stay in the dining room and enjoy their free buffet. Johnny and Robert decided to go for a walk. Oliver and Enrique were in a secret meeting trying to find a way cheer Johnny up.  
  
WITH JOHNNY AND ROBERT  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Robert  
  
"As good as a guy can get when he found out that his girlfriend loves another guy," said Johnny with a sulking face  
  
Robert sighed, "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Johnny as he sat down under a tree, "If u don't' mind I'd like to be alone."  
  
"Sure thing pal," said Robert as he left  
  
OUTSIDE OF THE MANSION  
  
Oliver decided to bey battle Ray again. Enrique was talking to Lisa.  
  
"Come on, just go and talk to him!" said Enrique to Lisa, "You are his friend."  
  
"So are you, why don't you go?" asked Lisa  
  
"Because, because I'm not good with personal things, yeah that's it," said Enrique trying to make up an excuse, "I'll just joke around with his feelings."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," said Lisa knowingly  
  
"HEY! What's that suppose to mean," asked Enrique  
  
"You're the one who said it," said Lisa as she walked toward Johnny  
  
"Can I sit down?" asked Lisa  
  
"Sure," said Johnny as he looked away and closed his eyes once again  
  
"You'll find someone," said Lisa  
  
"Who and when?" asked Johnny as he sighed, "Alexia was the only girl who ever liked me for who I am."  
  
"Hey I bet a lot of girls like you like that," said Lisa, "You are talented, good looking, smart, and rich."  
  
"All of the Majestics have those qualities, but Enrique is the only one with a girlfriend," said Johnny  
  
"That's not true, Robert have Anne, and Oliver have," Lisa stopped not willing to go any further  
  
"Yeah, who does Oliver have?" asked Johnny curiously, "You don't mean you do you?"  
  
"No, of course not," said the blushing Lisa  
  
"But you wish, don't you?" mocked Johnny  
  
"I, I don' know.." Said Lisa as she turned bright red  
  
Oliver had finished his bey battle with Ray, it was a tie once again. He decided to go and talk to Enrique and Terra, since he was really bored. When he arrived outside, he saw the two of them spying on Johnny and Lisa.  
  
"Hey!" said Oliver to Terra and Enrique  
  
"Ssshhhhh, we don't want them to know we are spying on them," said Enrique  
  
"Why are you spying on them?" asked Oliver with one eyebrow up  
  
"So we can see them when they start making out," said Enrique  
  
"What????" asked Oliver, " Why would Johnny make out with Lisa? Since when were they a couple? How come she never told me before? Why would Johnny do this?"  
  
Both Terra and Enrique stared at him. "Calm down," said Terra, "We are only trying to set them up."  
  
"Why would you do that?" yelled Oliver  
  
"Johnny is sad and he needs somebody to comfort him, and Lisa is still single and she's pretty." Said Enrique  
  
"So we decided to play matchmaker with them, don't you think they'd make a cute couple?" said Terra with a dreamy face then her expression suddenly changed, "Why would you care? Unless you like Lisa!!!!"  
  
Enrique's expression changed to the same one as Terra's, "You liked her ever since we were kids, didn't you?"  
  
Oliver's face turned red.  
  
"Yeah you did!" said Terra as she danced around  
  
"You should ask her out!" said Enrique seriously  
  
"I thought about that before, but what if she only think of me as a friend or as a brother. It would be so awkward if she does," said Oliver as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"It's worth a try isn't it? If you really love her that is," said Terra  
  
"I guess,"  
  
INSIDE THE MANSION WITH CHRIS AND KAI  
  
Kai was sitting on the couch close to the window looking at his family mansion from a distance. Chris was on the other side of the room fixing his bey blade.  
  
"Do you still like her?" asked Chris  
  
"Who?" asked Kai pretending not to know what he was talking about.  
  
"My sister, Alexia," said Chris  
  
"What makes you think that I like her?" asked Kai  
  
"You almost gave up Dranzer for her," said Chris, "And I saw the way you looked at Alexia."  
  
Kai sighed, "There is no way to escape this conversation is there?" asked Kai, but he already knew the answer  
  
"You can't run away from everything. You may be able to run away from fear and darkness, but not from love and friendship."  
  
"Since when did you become a know it all," said Kai as he turned his gaze away from the window and looked at Chris, "If you really want to know. I do care about her and I do love her, but a lot has happened in the past 8 yrs. I don't think she would accept me if she knew what I did." Said Kai as he looked at the floor, "Even if she does accept me, I would only bring her danger, like what happened before. I can't allow that to happen again."  
  
"I get the feeling that she'll love you no matter what you did, but before she can accept you, you have to accept yourself for who you are. But it would be her choice wither she wants to face the darkness and be together with you or be safe and never seeing you again," said Chris  
  
"I want to be with her, but I don't want to let her get hurt either," said Kai, "There is no way it can be both is there."  
  
"No, sadly enough." Said Chris, "The two of you been through so much, but some how you never forgot your love for one another. I guess you guys are soul mates."  
  
"Just like Dranzer and Drangle," said Kai, "That's why they chose us to be their masters, I asked Dranzer before about that. He said that it was our love and drew them to us in the first place. But he also said that I carried a heart full of darkness, and that's why Black Dranzer wants me to be its master. It will never give up until it has me in its claws."  
  
Chris sighed, "I'm afraid so."  
*SPOILER*  
  
That's the end of this chapter. I'll introduce Black Dranzer's new master in the next chapter. And u'll see who SHE is. Can u guess? Remember when I said a little twist about Johnny's oc? I think I'm gonna make her knew Kai in her childhood and fell in love with him a long time ago, but when she sees Johnny, she's going to realize that she wasn't meant to be with Kai. And then she'll fall in love with Johnny, Johnny would love her too and they'd live happily ever after. But before I can do that I'm goin to make her chose wither she want black Dranzer or Johnny. ... I think I'm telling u too much.. Ne ways.. If u want to see the next chapter .. GIVE ME REVIEWS.. Plz? 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
After their supper in the dining room, the blade breakers decided to go to bed, because their flight leaves first thing in the morning. (Excluding Kai) Terra and Enrique are taking Oliver and Lisa out for some ice cream, like a double date kind of thing, but they are calling it a friendly gathering. Robert and Anne went out for a walk around the garden. Alexia and Johnny are having 'their conversation' outside of the mansion.  
  
"Johnny-" said Alexia, but Johnny interrupted her  
  
"I know you don't love me, Kai is the one you want!" yelled Johnny as he turned away to leave  
  
"But I do love you," said Alexia as wrapped her arms around Johnny's head and kissed him on the lips. Johnny was shocked by Alexia's reply. He was too busy wondering what had just happened to kiss her back; Alexia took it as a no and pulled away. Just as she was about to turn around to leave, Johnny grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you too," he whispered. Tears fell from Alexia's face.  
  
What they don't know was that somebody watched them from a distance. (I noe u can guess who!) The angry teen turned around and walked back to the mansion.  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve you," whispered Alexia to the red haired boy who has his arms around her  
  
"I'm supposed to be the one to say that."  
  
"But." she trailed off, "I love you as much as I love *him*," whispered Alexia quietly  
  
Johnny dropped his arms that was surrounding Alexia a second ago. "You can't have the both of us!"  
  
"I know," said Alexia as tears dropped from her eyes, "I loved him in my past life, the life I had with my brother and my family. I loved him more than I loved life it self. But I loved you in this life. The life I'm familiar with. You made me feel safe when I was scared, and I loved being together with you."  
  
Johnny sighed, "I don't know what to say. It's not my choice as much as I wanted to be."  
  
"You two meant a lot to me, each in your special way. I can't stand to lose either of you," said Alexia, "When I was away from him, I felt scared and alone. Like I was all by my self in this world. When I was with him I felt complete, like it was the way things were suppose to be. I knew there was something missing in my life, the first time I opened my eyes after my accident. But some how you made up for Kai not being there."  
  
"You are making this harder than already is," said Johnny, "I just wanted to hate you! But I can't, because I know how you feel and I love you and want you to be happy."  
  
"You should go with Kai," whispered Johnny, "I was just a replacement for him, he is the one you love." Said Johnny as he ran away from the garden to the outside city.  
  
"JOHNNY! NOOO!" Alexia yelled after him  
  
He ran as far as he could, until he could hardly breath anymore. He then slowed down to a walk. "How could she love another guy?" He thought to himself. "She was my life, she made me feel good about my self more than any victory could."  
  
Just then rain started pouring from the sky. Johnny's first thought was to turn back, but then he didn't want Alexia to see him while he was vulnerable, because if she does she would feel bad and will marry him just because of it. Just then somebody touched him on the shoulder. (It's not Alexia.) When he looked up, he saw a girl with black hair standing in front of him. She wore a red spaghetti strap, and black flare jeans. "Are you ok?" she asked, "It's raining you know. You'd catch a cold it you stay out here any longer, it could get really cold in Russia especially during night time."  
  
"I'm not ok!" yelled Johnny, "why would you care!"  
  
"Because I'm your friend, don't you remember me?" asked the girl  
  
"Hey! You are one of the girls that went to my old school!"  
  
Ok! That's the end of this chapter! My favourite character is Kai, and tats why I'm pairing him up with my ooc. He's gonna hav a little fight with Alexia next chapter about why she was kissing Johnny if she really loved him. Well, please review! That's all I can say! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi ppl! Jus to tell u that I won't be updating for a while cause I hav a huge science exam to study for, n science is not exactly my best sub, n I need all the time I can get! I jus had the worst day. I was suppose to be working on a science pro with a classmate but she never showed up to work on it, so I had to do it all on my own. today she got mad at me for not doing it the way she wanted me to do it, AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANTHIN ON THE PROJECT AT ALL!!!!!! Ok, I had enough with complaining, so I'll get on with the story. By the way, I'm using the character that Girs Evil Cupcakes sent me, but I've decided to change her name, hope u won't mind if ur reading this.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Johnny decided to go and stay at Holly's mansion for the night, because he really didn't feel like going back and watch Kai make out with his ex- fiancé. (They are staying in different room. Since there are so many inside a mansion, but he is talking to her in front of the fire inside the living room.) He had a long talk with Holly that night, about everything since she moved to Russia. Then he realized that she had a similar experience.  
  
"You mean your boyfriend chose somebody else over you?" asked Johnny  
  
"Well, he was more of a friend who I liked ever since I was little," said Holly with a sigh, "I told him how I felt but he picked her over me."  
  
"Why would anybody do that? You are one of the prettiest girls I've ever met," said Johnny as he traced his fingers over her face. Holly blushed and said, " I guess she was more of his type."  
  
"Well, he must have a very bad personality and taste then."  
  
"She was Miss. Pretty Perfect, who every single guy wanted," hissed Holly, "I guess I can see why. I mean she was good at everything from beyblading to school works. I think she got straight A's ever since she started school!"  
  
"That kind of girl must be hard to find, but I knew one like that, and I was so close to marrying her," said Johnny as he let out a loud sigh  
  
"Hey cheer up, at least she loved you! Kai didn't even care or liked me at all!"  
  
"Kai?" asked Johnny with a frown, "You are talking about KAI!" Johnny raised his voice  
  
Holly backed away a bit, "You know him?"  
  
"He is the one Alexia chose over me!" yelled Johnny, "Why does all the girls in the world want him? What does he have that I don't?"  
  
"Alexia? She was your fiancée? I guess perfect girls are rare after all! I hated her! I thought she was my friend, but she betrayed me and fell in love with the guy I loved!" Yelled Holly  
  
Johnny flinched, " I'm sorry, I guess," he finally said after a while  
  
"I'm sorry I guess I just lost my temper back there," said Holly quietly,  
  
"It's ok," replied Johnny, "it's better to let your anger out than stuff it all inside."  
  
"Thanks for understanding," said Holly, "I think there's nothing Kai have that you don't have."  
  
"Then why did Alexia chose him over me?"  
  
"I think it's just what some people call love. If you like a person for a reason that's using your head, but if you like a person for no reason at all, then you are using your heart."  
  
"I always loved Alexia because she was perfect and she had the face of an angel, so I guess that's called using my head." Said Johnny with a pause," If what you told me was true then I never really loved her after all, I just liked her."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Did you really love Kai?"  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
BACK AT ALEXIA'S MANISON  
  
Alexia was worried sick about Johnny; she was walking back and forth across the living room. By then the rest had already came back.  
  
"Come on Alexia, if you keep walking like that you'd make a hole in the floor," joked Enrique  
  
Alexia gave him a glare; "I'm really worried about him, what if he's soaking in the rain right now. He'll catch a cold or worse freeze to death!"  
  
"He won't do something stupid like that, he cares more about his health than his bit beast!" joked Robert  
  
"I'm going out there to look!" said Alexia as she walked toward the door, but Terra stopped her, "Alexia I'm not going to let you go out there on your own in the middle of the night!"  
  
"Terra, I have to go look for him. If anything happens to him, I'll die of guilt!"  
  
"Alexia? I think you're over reacting!" said Oliver as he got up, "Johnny won't do something stupid like that."  
  
"How would you know?" asked Alexia  
  
"Because I've known him my entire life, and I know him better than you do," said Oliver as he put his arm behind her back and lead her to the couch so she can sit down.  
  
"Did the two of you have the conversation that I thought you had?" asked Lisa  
  
Alexia sighed, "Yeah"  
  
"Poor Johnny," said Enrique  
  
"Is that why you are so worried?" asked Robert, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"We really should go out there to look," said Anne  
  
"If I know him, he'd be safe and warm drinking his hot chocolate." Said Oliver  
  
"Yeah, that would sound like him all right," said Enrique  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Alexia  
  
"Don't worry already!" said Robert, "He'll be fine! He's probably on his way back to London right now."  
  
"All we have to do is call him in the morning," said Chris, "You had a long day, I think you should go to bed Alexia."  
  
"Yeah, I am a little tired."  
  
"I'll show you to your room," said Chris as he got up and Alexia followed  
  
"Do you think Johnny's ok?" asked Lisa after Chris and Alexia left  
  
"I don't know, it was pretty hard for him to realize that she chose some other guy over him," said Oliver  
  
"God knows I would be too if I were him," said Enrique  
  
"But that's never going to happen with you!" said Terra, "Because I'll always love you."  
  
"I'd love you too sweetie!"  
  
"You two have it way too easy!" said Robert  
  
ON ALEXIA'S WAY BACK TO HER ROOM  
  
"Kai was pretty mad at you the last time I saw him," said Chris  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He just told me to ask you. I didn't feel right asking that question in front of your friends, so I waited until now to ask you,"  
  
"Oh, my god!! Kai must've seen me kiss Johnny!" said Alexia loudly  
  
"Why were you kissing Johnny if you love Kai?" asked Chris  
  
"Because I loved Johnny too," said Alexia, "It didn't feel right choosing between the two of them!"  
  
"You were thinking of having the two of them?"  
  
"How much of a player do you think I am?" asked Alexia, "I was asking Johnny for an answer."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that I really love Kai and that I should marry him," said Alexia with a sigh, "I don't know what he was thinking when he said that, I know I wouldn't say that to Kai if he was in love with another girl."  
  
"That's why you were worried about him? I would be too if I were you."  
  
"I know," said Alexia, "How mad was Kai?"  
  
"Pretty mad, I think you should talk to him."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Where do you think he is?"  
  
"Probably on the balcony in his room."  
  
ON THE BALCONY  
  
"How could she just leave me like that." Thought Kai to himself, "I thought she loved me, but I guess he was there when I wasn't, and he was nicer to her than I ever was. How could I think a girl would like a cold-hearted guy like me? I guess I just got carried away."  
  
"Kai?" said a voice from behind him, when he turned around he saw Alexia, "what do you want Alexia?" asked Kai harshly  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. If it would make you feel any better, I've missed you over the years."  
  
"Well, you didn't show it when you kissed him like that!"  
  
"I know," said Alexia as she looked at the floor, "I'll understand if you won't forgive me, I just wish that we could still be friends afterward, because you mean the world to me, and I don't want to lose you like 8yrs ago."  
  
"It was all my fault! If only I was a little more considerate toward Holly's feelings, maybe then she wouldn't have made Black Dranzer take over your body and destroy your soul. I really thought I lost you then, the thought made my heart fill with darkness, and the power Dark Dranzer had over me over whelmed me."  
  
"You have no idea how scared I was then, not for my self but for you, if it really did take over my body then it would've had you at the palm of it's hand."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Kai quietly  
  
"It's not your fault, I know you'd never do anything to hurt me."  
  
"I had a funny way of showing it didn't I?"  
  
"Well, I knew you were just a big old softie inside," said Alexia with a giggle  
  
"You are the only one who ever talked to me like that, and you will always be the only one!" said Kai as he wrapped his arms around her. Alexia rubbed her head against his chest. "I feel so special," said Alexia with a giggle  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did, and you'll be the only one in my heart from now on!" whispered Alexia, "I promise."  
  
"I promise that I'll never leave you ever again, and I will love you for ever and ever," said Kai, "I will protect you with my life, I swear!"  
  
"You don't have to, cause I know you will," whispered Alexia 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
On the next morning about everybody seemed sleepy, because mostly everybody was up late waiting for Johnny to come back, but he never did. Now everybody except Alexia and Kai were sitting at the dining table eating their breakfast. (Remember the Blade Breakers are leaving today, and Kai's just going to say good-bye to them at the airport. And Alexia just wanted to go with him cause it was her fault that they came to Russia in the 1st place.)  
  
"You think Johnny's ok, don't you?" asked Oliver as he took a bite out of his French toast  
  
"He's fine, I had a late call from Holly last night telling me that he was over at her house," said Robert as he sipped his juice  
  
"Who's Holly?" asked Enrique as he ate his pancakes  
  
"She use to go to Johnny's school before she moved back to Russia," answered Oliver, "A very polite girl."  
  
"Holly you say?" asked Chris as he put down his fork  
  
"Yeah, you know her?" asked Lisa, "I remember reading a magazine that said she won the last Russian tournament."  
  
"She did," said Chris, "But that's not why I'm surprised to hear her name."  
  
"Then why?" asked Anne with curiosity  
  
"You remember Alexia's accident 8 yrs ago?" asked Chris, "You know the one with Black Dranzer."  
  
"We may be slow, but we're not stupid," said Terra, "I think we can remember something you told us 2 days ago."  
  
"Anyways!" said Chris as he gave Terra a glare, "I should start from the beginning."  
  
"Well, you see Holly lived in Russia since she was born, and she went to school with Kai, Alexia, and I 8yrs ago. She was actually Alexia's best friend. But she had the biggest crush on Kai. And that's where the problem started," said Chris with a sigh, "You all know that Alexia and Kai were suppose to get married when they reach 18 right? But we didn't know until we were 6yrs old. By then we were the best of friends. I mean all of us."  
  
"Kai always liked Alexia and it was pretty obvious, to me at least. On the same day that Kai decided to tell Alexia that he liked her, we found out that they were suppose to get married later on in their life. Alexia was surprised when Kai told her, but she did like him in return and she told him so. Which made Alexia betray Holly, because she took away the guy of her dreams. Later that day my mom told us about our marriages, which made Holly even madder because she knows she can never win Kai's heart and she blamed it on Alexia."  
  
"One other thing that I should tell you is that, she has a similar bit beast to our's, to be more specific a guardian bit beast," said Chris with a pause  
  
"Ah, you mean that her bit beast is," said Lisa, who stopped her self half way through, unsure of her theory, "I mean there are only 4 guardian bit beasts and we already know where the other 3 are."  
  
"So does that mean that Holly's bit beast is," said Robert with a pause, "Black Dranzer?"  
  
"That's right, and she was the one who almost killed Alexia 8yrs back," said Chris  
  
"But she seemed so nice," said Oliver, "I never thought she'd do such a thing."  
  
"People do crazy things when it comes to love," said Anne as she shook her head  
  
"Well, I guess we all got off easy!" said Enrique, "Except for you," He said to Chris, "Since you don't have anyone."  
  
"Well, now you mention it, I do have a girl friend," said Chris  
  
"Do we know her?" asked Terra, "Or is she just a figure of your imagination?" mocked Terra  
  
"Very funny, her name is Caroline," said Chris, "I go to school with her."  
  
" Didn't you say your girl friend was Kim?" asked Oliver  
  
"Yeah, but her real name is Caroline, but I just like to call her Kim sometimes." Said Chris  
  
"Oh, I see what you mean," said Enrique, "I always like calling my sweet Terra, Kitten."  
  
"Yes, we all know that," said Lisa, "We hear you twenty times a day."  
  
Just then Kai walked in with Alexia.  
  
"Oh, hi guys," said Alexia with a bright smile  
  
"I see, you two had a good morning," mocked Enrique  
  
"None of your business," said Kai as he sat down next to Chris  
  
"That means something did happen," said Terra, "I wonder what?" said Terra as she looked at Alexia, pleading for a clue  
  
"Sorry T, not this time." Said Alexia with an apologetic look  
  
"Alright," said Terra in defeat 


	13. Chapter 13

Ok people, I finally updated! But I have some bad news. dun kill me now, plz. I may not update until the end of June, because of the finals. It's my 1st year in high school, so I dun wanna flunk my exams, so I'm gonna swear off internet and study for the rest of the month. It definitely sounds like a nightmare to me, but I have to do it.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"So what happened between the two of you?" asked Terra as she and Alexia stood outside in the garden  
  
"Nothing happened, we just kissed last night, that's all," said Alexia, as she blushed a bit  
  
"You made out with Kai? Oh my god how was it?"  
  
"Um, Terra, that's a really awkward question."  
  
"I don't care, you have to answer it. I mean its Kai we are talking about. The hot, silent one. He looks like he's a good kisser," said Terra dreamily  
  
"He is. And he's so sweet," said Alexia as she had a dreamy look on her face as well, "I mean he told me he loved me."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't picture Kai saying that, and the being sweet part, nor do I want to. I mean its Kai we are talking about."  
  
"I know, I was a bit shocked too, but either ways, I was glad to hear it. I've been waiting my entire life to hear him say that."  
  
"Aww, that's sweet, but what are you going to do about Johnny?" asked Terra, "I don't know if you know or not but he met up with Holly."  
  
"I don't know, but I just wish that Johnny and I could still be friends, after all, he does mean a lot to me. By Holly, do you mean the Holly?"  
  
"Yeah, the Holly that tried to kill you 8yrs ago," said Terra silently, "Don't worry, we're going to protect you with our life. Plus you have Kai, and he's not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
"I'm sure, she doesn't mean any harm, if she's nice enough to help Johnny. I'll forgive her for what she did for her kindness to one of my close friends. After all, you guys mean the world to me."  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MANSION  
  
"What do you mean Holly's back!!" yelled Kai  
  
"I didn't say she's back to get Alexia," said Enrique, "All I said was that she met and helped Johnny."  
  
"The two of them could team up and try to murder her!" yelled Kai  
  
"Well, I know Johnny won't hurt Alexia, I mean he loves her. Despite what happened," said Robert, "I know him."  
  
"And I thought I knew Holly, but she turned out to be different than what I would've expected," said Kai, "It was all my fault, if it wasn't for my harsh mistakes, we could all be happy right now, not with a single care in the world. I would've never even heard the Blade Breakers nor ever had the fear of losing somebody I care about."  
  
"Hey, everybody make mistakes, even though some seems worse than others. It's the same basic and idea, Kai. Nobody's blaming you for them," said Chris, "we all know you would never hurt your friends on purpose."  
  
"But you really should apologize to her though," said Oliver, "You probably really hurt her feelings when you said that you didn't care or love her."  
  
"I should've apologized 8yrs ago, but my pride kept me from doing it. And I'm not going to make the same mistake again," said Kai as he got up and left the room  
  
"Where's he going," asked Enrique  
  
"I have no idea," said Robert, "I think he just went to look for Alex."  
  
"I think he wants them to spend some time together before the big confrontation," said Chris  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Oliver  
  
OUTSIDE THE MANSION  
  
"So what do you want to do Kai?" asked Alexia as she took Kai's hand in her own  
  
"I don't know," said Kai as he sort of blushed  
  
"How about if we take a walk around the city? We use to love doing that."  
  
"Yeah, sure," said as he and Alexia walked toward the gate, "If that's what you want to do."  
  
"That's exactly what I want to do! It's been ages since I last been to Russia, I mean I miss this place so much!" said Alexia as he pulled Kai on to the street  
  
FEW MINUTES LATER, INSIDE THE MANSION  
  
"So, you've been here before?" asked Johnny as he followed Holly into the mansion  
  
"Yeah, I use to spend all of my time in this place when I was younger," said Holly as she entered the 4th door on the right, "this is the living room. I think they should all be in here."  
  
Everybody turned around as the door opened.  
  
"Hey guys," said Johnny as he entered the room  
  
"It's great to see you. We've been worried sick!" said Robert as he stood up  
  
"I called you guys last night, so you wouldn't worry."  
  
"How could we not worry if you are away all night like that!" said Enrique,  
  
"We spent so much time looking for you", said Oliver  
  
"I didn't ask you to."  
  
"Will you just appreciate the fact that people care about you!" yelled Lisa as she pointed at him, "We've been worried sick and all you could do is to show up here with out saying, oh I'm sorry, I should've been more considerate!"  
  
"Geeze, I didn't ask for all of your opinions," said the grouchy Johnny  
  
"You can be so inconsiderate sometimes," said Robert, "You had Alex worried sick."  
  
"Really?" asked Johnny with a hint of excitement, "I didn't know she cared."  
  
"We all care, despite what you might think," said Ann  
  
"Oh, by the way, I have a friend that I want you to meet," said Johnny as he pulled Holly into the room  
  
"Hi, it's nice seeing you again," said Oliver  
  
"It's nice to see you too."  
  
"Holly," said Johnny, "this is Lisa, Ann, Terra, and Enrique. The rest you know."  
  
"It's great seeing you again," said Chris with a kind smile, "It's been a while."  
  
"It sure has," said Holly, "but it's great to be back here."  
  
"So, what are you guys up to later?" asked Enrique, "We are going to a restraunt later. You know Terra and I, and I was wondering if anybody else wanted to come."  
  
"Sure, I'll be happy to go with you guys," said Oliver, "You are coming too right, Lisa?"  
  
"Yeah, I will."  
  
"I think we'll go too," said Robert as he pointed at Ann  
  
"I'll call Caroline to see if she wants to come," said Chris  
  
"What about you guys?" asked Enrique, he turned to Johnny and Holly  
  
"Sure, why not. I have nothing else to do," said Holly, and Johnny nodded with whatever looks on his face  
  
"What about Alex?" asked Terra?  
  
"I think she's spending some time with Kai, and they probably want to be alone together," said Chris, "So I think we should just go without them."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Tats the end of the chapter! But I'll update after the finals. Oh by the way I put up a new story yesterday it's called the Mystic Dragons. Make sure to read it K? 


End file.
